


Tumblr Mini-Fics #12: 2222 Fic Fest - The Newt/Hermann Fics

by berlynn_wohl



Series: Tumblr Mini-Fics [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In April 2014, I celebrated 2222 Tumblr followers with my "2222 Fic Fest." Twenty-two followers requested a pairing and a 2-word phrase, and I wrote a fill for each that was 222 words long.</p><p>These are the resulting Newt/Hermann fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. danger zone/garden path

[honey-child](http://honey-child.tumblr.com) asked for "danger zone." [pickle-plum](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com) asked for "garden path."

 

 

Hermann had never had his face this close to a penis before, and  was finding the experience a little intimidating. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again but slowly. Bracing himself over a splayed, squirming Newt with one hand, he had very little idea about what to do with the other. Newt’s breathy reassurances were appreciated, but they were not instructions, which was what he really needed at the moment. 

Were you supposed to use your hand a little first? Or just hold it long enough to get it into your mouth? One it was in our mouth, did you continue using your hand? Hermann had too much pride (or perhaps shame) to just ask. But as he thought about it, he couldn’t imagine why using your hands would be considered bad form. Gingerly, by way of delaying the main event, Hermann reached out to stroke the soft, shallow dip between Newt’s hipbone and his belly chub. He hoped that this hesitation might be interpreted by Newt as teasing. Newt responded to the caress by grunting and shooting his load directly into Hermann’s right eye. 

A moment later, Newt bolted upright and scrambled for his t-shirt, which he handed to Hermann to dab at his eye. 

“God, that stings like hell,” Hermann hissed. 

“It’s because of where you touched me.” Newt pointed to his hip. “Yeah, I, uh, call that ‘the danger zone.’ It’s like super-erogenous. If I get touched there, and I’m already pretty worked up, I…well, you saw what just happened.” 

With his face still buried in the t-shirt, Hermann snapped, “I may never _see_ anything again.” 

Newt just laughed. “Sorry, I guess I should have said something about it before. I led you down the garden path, but then I just…came in your eye. Heh, maybe you should have been wearing your glasses, huh?” 

“I wasn’t planning on doing any reading while I was down there!” Hermann huffed and wiped the last of the spunk from his face; he was blinking rapidly, and a tear was gradually forming in the corner of his eye. 

Newt reached out, as if to take some sort of action, but ended up just flailing a bit, unable to determine how to amend the situation. Instead he said, “You know how we had that discussion about what constitutes ‘real’ sex? I was just wondering, um, after what just happened, do you still feel like a virgin?” 

“Yes. Do you still feel like an insufferable twit?” 

“A little.” Newt patted the mattress beside him. “So, uh, why don’t you come lie down here. I’ll suck you off, and maybe that will solve both our problems.”


	2. time's up/Jurassic Park

[skylanth](http://skylanth.tumblr.com) asked for "time's up." [killerweasel](http://killerweasel.tumblr.com) asked for "Jurassic Park."

 

 

Newt was standing pensively in front of the snack machine when his beeper went off. He carried the beeper for a single purpose: to alert him when he needed to go to the incubation room. 

Abandoning his dinner selection process, he raced down the corridor, passing the research room that Hermann called home. He screamed as he sprinted past, “Now, Hermann, now! Time’s up! It’s happening!” 

Hermann poked his head out just as Newt turned the corner, and followed slowly but dutifully. 

Under a warm light in a dim room, an egg was twitching. Newt came to a halt before it, and watched it raptly, doing an admirable job of keeping his hands off, letting the creature inside it struggle on its own. He heard Hermann’s distinctive gait behind him. “Omigod, it’s happening, it’s finally happening.” Behind him, many others had gathered, eager to watch what might well be InGen’s very first successful hatching. 

The shell gave way against the onslaught of an egg-tooth, and a little claw emerged to push more fragments away. The tiny, leathery baby inside gave a squeal of triumph, and Newt echoed this noise, albeit much louder. 

Hermann watched skeptically over Newt’s shoulder. The longer he worked for InGen, the more he realized that their aims were less than noble -- less than moral, in fact. 

When this, the first baby dinosaur in 65 million years, fully emerged from its egg, Newt took it and cradled it in his gloved hands. He shooed the crowd of observers away; there were tests to run, and he didn’t need them all underfoot. Hermann stayed, though, because Newt asked him to. 

“This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me!” Newt squeaked. 

“I can see that,” Hermann said, looking dubiously downwards. Though somewhat concealed by his lab coat, Newt had a visible erection. 

“Don’t you dare judge me. People get erections for all kinds of reasons, okay?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Hermann smirked. 

Newt’s face got red. “It’s the adrenaline, dude. It’s just like…Oh! Remember that time you popped a boner on the Capilano suspension bridge because you were so scared? You were all like, ‘Newton, quit making the bridge sway, you’re going to get us killed.’ But you had a _massive_ stiffy the whole time. It was like, mind-boggling how hard you were.” Newt gazed into the middle distance as he dwelled on the memory. “That turned out to be a nice night.” 

He snapped back to reality when the creature in his hands screeched. “Hey little buddy, don’t cry,” he crooned to it. “I’m gonna name you ‘Kaiju,’” He turned to Hermann and explained, “It’s the Japanese word for ‘monster.’”


	3. new tricks/glowing tubes

[victory-candescence](http://victory-candescence.tumblr.com) asked for "new tricks." [talesfrommidgard](http://talesfrommidgard.tumblr.com) asked for "glowing tubes."

 

Hermann sat on the end of Newt’s bed, arms folded, knees together. Newt sat next to him, and with one hand rubbed his back and said, “Maybe if we went to your room?” 

“That wouldn’t help.” Hermann stared straight ahead, at the wall, too embarrassed to look at Newt. He’d been in the mood a few minutes ago; this was an unbearably awkward first sexual encounter. “It’s the lighting. The fluorescents make every bit of grime and rust visible, and it’s very unflattering to the human complexion.” 

“You saying I’m ugly right now? Dude, I’m joking, please don’t leave!” Newt had a solution. “Let’s just do it with the lights off.” 

Hermann agreed to this, and they proceeded to fumble terribly in the dark. Newt couldn’t see what he was doing, and kept jabbing Hermann with knees and elbows; meanwhile, Hermann became even more preoccupied with the surrounding filth. It wasn’t Newton’s fault; everyone’s quarters were dingy in this old generating station. He’d learned to deal with it, especially with his work to distract him. But asking him to achieve and maintain an erection in such an environment was pushing it. 

Afterwards, they lay side-by-side in Newt’s cramped bunk and agreed, emptily, that next time would be better. 

Two days later, when Newt managed to lead Hermann into his quarters, Hermann recoiled at the sight: Newt had hung a safety lamp from the ceiling. It swung back and forth in the breeze generated by the door being opened, casting creepy shadows. 

“Now it feels like we’re about to make love in a mine,” he remarked. 

Another week went by, and Newt dragged Hermann into his room to show him that he had unscrewed the fluorescent bulb from the ceiling fixture and replaced it with a red incandescent bulb. 

“And now it looks like a house of ill repute. I can’t, I just…” Hermann shook his head. “I know you’re trying, but this just doesn’t make me feel amorous.” Newt unscrewed the bulb, and nothing more occurred that evening. 

A week later, Newt asked Hermann to let him try one more trick. This time, his room was bathed in a beautiful blue light, which obscured the grime and flattered their skin. Hermann looked around, then at Newt, whose eyes were big and hopeful. He couldn’t help but smile: Newton had worked so hard, and this time, he had succeeded. Everything was soft, futuristic. Hermann removed his jacket, and Newt appeared ready to burst. He started shucking his own clothes, then helped Hermann out of his. Their bare skin was luminous in the glow from the four tubes of Kaiju Blue which sat on the desk.


	4. sleeping in/not again

[cypress-tree](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com) asked for "sleeping in." [taxideinae](http://taxideinae.tumblr.com) asked for "not again."

 

Hermann dragged his cheek against the eight-hundred-thread-count pillowcase and groaned in response to Newt’s chipper plea for him to wake up. He squinted at the clock on the bedside table – ten-thirty. Not again. He’d asked Newt not to let him sleep so late. For nearly ten years in the Shatterdomes, he was up at six every day without fail. Sleeping late made him feel lazy. 

“C’mon, time to wake up. We got breakfast.” Newt must have sent room service on their way, for he was pushing the cart toward the bed himself. He lifted the lids to reveal a mountain of fresh fruit, a stack of toast, and massive slabs of quiche, which Hermann had said was excessive but which Newt knew Hermann would eat if it were put in front of him. 

Hermann pulled himself into a sitting position and propped three pillows behind himself. Newt placed one tray in his lap before reclining beside him and helping himself to the other. The sheer curtains muted the sunlight pouring in through the windows as silverware began to clink against porcelain. 

“How much longer will things go on like this?” Hermann asked as he cut delicately into his quiche. 

“As long as you want. We earned it. Hey, I don’t mean to rush you, but I was hoping we could, you know, roll around a little bit before your masseuse arrives at Noon.” 

Hermann stared straight ahead, chewing silently, and when he’d swallowed said, “All I’ve done for the past five days is eat rich food, get massaged, and achieve orgasm. It’s starting to wear a bit thin.” 

Newt answered with his mouth full of food. “Let’s go out, then. You wanna go to a museum? Or we can do one of those river tours. Or there’s like twelve castles around here.” 

Hermann allowed himself to sink into the pillows a bit while he contemplated these options, and they ate in silence. He was still not accustomed to being in this soft, bright, quiet room, with no ceaseless hum of machinery, no damp, and an ambient temperature that allowed them to lounge around in various states of undress. 

“You never told me who’s paying for this, by the way.” 

“Oh.” Newt fidgeted. “I sorta got a grant to write a thing, on, like, xenobiology.” 

Hermann dropped his fork. “You’re using grant money to pay for room service and massages?” 

“Not all of it! I actually have put some of it towards totally legit xenobiology research, while we’ve been here.” 

“Oh yes?” 

“Sure, yeah,” Newt hesitated, then finally admitted: “Last night after you fell asleep I ordered the new Godzilla movie on the hotel’s pay-per-view.”


End file.
